Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust collecting device provided with a main body having a drive part so as to be detachably attached above a tank storing the dust and the like.
Description of Related Art
A dust collecting device includes a main body that houses, for example, a motor having a blower fan as a drive part and is detachably placed above a tank. When the blower fan is rotated by driving of the motor, outside air is sucked through a hose connected to a suction opening provided in the tank and passes through the inside of the tank and the main body. During this process, the dust and the like in the sucked outside air is caught by a filter provided in the tank and stored inside the tank. A handle is provided on an upper surface of the main body for facilitating movement of the dust collecting device and so on (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No 2010-119505).
In some of such dust collecting devices, a battery is detachably attached to the main body as a power source, and a housing portion for the battery is opened and closed by a cover. However, when both the handle and the cover are provided, not only the size of the main body but also the product size is increased. On the other hand, when the product size is reduced, the cover is also reduced and it becomes difficult to form a large opening, as a result, it is hard to attach and detach the battery.